The Wrong Cullen
by We Love Mobward Contest
Summary: With no choice in the matter, an arranged marriage is made and Isabella's future has been set. After she meets a man who comes off as confident and dangerous, yet her attraction to him is immediate. As a farewell to the life she once knew, Isabella decides to let loose for a night. The next dinner she has with the family, she learns she just might have a choice in her future after


**Story title: The Wrong Cullen**

 **Summary: With no choice in the matter, an arranged marriage is made and Isabella's future has been set. After she meets a man who comes off as confident and dangerous, yet her attraction to him is immediate. As a farewell to the life she once knew, Isabella decides to let loose for a night. The next dinner she has with the family, she learns she just might have a choice in her future after all.**

 **Sensitive subject matter includes cursing and violent death.**

 **Rating: M for mature**

 **Pairing: E/B J/B**

 **Word count:** **8,890** **words**

 **Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong solely to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **He was like the devil, tempting her in the Heavenly ways of sin, to hell with everything else; they both knew they couldn't exist without each other. They've tried many times but, some things just cannot be forgotten. She would rather her have the 'oh well' with him than the 'what if.' Everything else be damned. -N.R. Hart**

The Wrong Cullen

It is a feeling that never gets old. The anticipation that builds, the adrenaline; it's a high like no other. I get chills, the good kind, just thinking about it, imagining it.

I swear, I can practically feel my skin crawl with the anticipation and I know once I feel his fear, it will drive this high to the highest point...I can't wait. So, I'm a little fucked in the head, who isn't?

Both exits of the barber shop are covered. There will be no way out. There are only two other guys in this place; the barber and a customer. It just so happens I know them both.

Skinny Dave is fucked.

Nobody knew at first that this guy was as crooked as they come. He works for the crew and we still have no idea how long he's flown under the radar, working both sides. We have men who do that, work both sides of the law, but it's all under contract. The men who do this never report anything about the crew. They give us warning; a heads up on who's being watched, etc., and they get paid nicely doing so.

This guy, though, a damn dirty cop, working both sides of the law, keeping the cop thing a secret while giving small tips to the police, the feds, about us. What the fuck?

Did he really think we wouldn't know? That we wouldn't have realized only certain places were getting raided?

Dumb fuck; we went through everything, and at the end, it all pointed in Brady Fuller's direction.

I didn't even know that was his real name, _Brady Fuller._ What the fuck kind of a name is that?

We all knew him as Davey, or Skinny Dave.

How the fuck did he get Skinny Dave out of Brady Fuller?

I watch from the shadows in the back room as Riley, Diego and Stefan walk through the front door. Sam should be here. Fuller is his contact, which means my brother should also be here; but he's not, either. I'm always left cleaning up his mistakes, but at least he had a good reason this time; a meeting with our uncle and father.

Skinny Dave is sitting in the barber chair with one of those cape things on. Riley throws Skinny a grin before turning the open sign to closed, and closing the blinds in the window. The barber, Nahuel, and his customer, Jimmy, pause mid-conversation.

Diego nods to the hallway and both men walk calmly, continuing their conversation as if they were never interrupted. Emmett follows to lock up behind them.

"What's up, boys?" Skinny asks.

That was my cue to enter. Quietly, I slide my knife from its sheath, I make eye contact with Riley who is discreetly doing the same thing as he walks closer.

My heart is nearly thrashing against my chest from the adrenaline that's now making its way through my system. Skinny sees me in the mirror and opens his mouth to speak. I slam my knife down into his right hand, at the same time Riley does, right into the back of Skinny's left hand, trapping him to the chair.

He screams, and a satisfied smile plays at my lips.

"I-I... didn't..." Skinny drools as he tries to speak.

"Please," I scoff. Like we don't know any better, "How much do they know?" I ask.

Davey, Brady-whatever-the-fuck, looks to Emmett, who is now beside me, and back to me.

"B-Boss?" he stammers.

"I don't need you to fuck with me, Skinny!" I smack one of the knives stuck through his hands. "I know what you are, you fucking pig!"

He cries like a little fucking bitch, and starts begging for his life.

The fear that pours off this man, which can be felt it in the air around us, is incredible. I walk around the room a little and notice Emmett found a new toy.

"Where did you get that?" I ask, wanting one for myself. A straight edged, stainless steel razor.

Emmett smirked, he must know what's up. "Top drawer, it's almost full." Emmett pulls it back open to hand me one.

"Here, put that shit on his face." I toss Diego some shaving cream. He looks a little confused, but in our line of work you don't question your Boss; especially me. He does a horrible job, but whatever.

"Sit still, Mr. Fuller, I wouldn't want to nick you," I tell him. That fuck knows what's up for sure now. "So, are you going to tell me what's up?"

"I don't know much." Brady, _Dave,_ says. He's an associate, he shouldn't know shit.

I jerk his head back by his hair and start shaving the beard off his face. I heard it took forever for him to grow it.

"They...know about the heist going down with the guns, when and where." he says, "And..." he hesitates.

"And?" I smack the back of his head.

He grits his teeth, "Fuck it, just kill me, Cullen, get it over with," he pants.

I look around at the guys. I want my answers. I shrug. "You sure about that? Give me answers and I'll make it quick; don't... and it won't be fun for you," I tell him. Then, I dig the razor blade into the corner of his mouth and drag it up across to his cheek bone. Blood gushes from his face, staining the shaving cream and the cape thing wrapped around him.

"Hey, do you have something I can tie this prick back with?" I ask the guys. Brady is slumped over, drooling and crying to the floor. I really like this blade, it doesn't take much effort to cause damage with it. Stefan brings back a rope and ties him to the back of the chair. I continue to shave the other side of his face as if nothing even happened.

"So, was there something you needed to tell me?" I yank his head from side to side, checking out my work.

"Not bad, Boss." Diego laughs, he's closest to me and can see where I've cut Brady's face.

I nod.

"Yeah, make him look like the damn Joker." Emmett says, making a cutting gesture across the sides of his own face.

I get the blade ready; let's make this sad fuck smile. "Wait!" I don't listen, I continue to cut.

"Black, they know about Black!" he mumbles as he sobs.

We all pause. Not a breath taken for a full minute.

"How the hell do you know about Black?" Emmett steps forward, resting his hands down on the blades that trap Brady, who cries out. He's a bloody fucking mess.

"I just happened across him," he manages to get out. "I asked this chick for a dime, we've been fucking around, I asked and she took me there. She didn't let me in. She said he'd only see the Cullen boys."

"What's the bitch's name?" I grab his head back again and put the razor to his throat.

He gasps, Emmett steps away, "Rebecca, I-I...don't know her last name! Please..." I press as hard as I can, dragging the blade from ear to ear. Blood gushes so hard and fast that it nearly sprays from his neck as a gurgled sound comes from him. He twitches a few times before falling limp in the chair.

"Fuck!" I scream. "Get Black out of there, now, and tell him what his daughter did!" I turn and point at Diego.

"Fuck. Stef, go with him," Emmett tells Stefan. He nods in response.

"No, I want him on clean up. Riley can go with, Stefan needs to get his crew to clean this shit up." I tell them all.

"Call Marcus, and let him know," I tell Emmett.

Walking to the back, I head out to the alley where Nahuel and Jimmy wait, smoking a cigarette. "Do you two need anything from inside?"

"Closing time, eh? Just my keys; top drawer, as usual," Nahuel says with a casual shrug.

*TWC*

I plop down into a chair, Aro, Marcus, Jasper, and Carlisle are already here since they had a previous meeting.

Emmett sits next to me and nods to our brother. "What's up, Jay?" Em asks.

He doesn't look too happy, "Jasper?" I ask, leaning forward.

I look from my brother to my father, waiting for an answer. "Jasper here has been signed into an arranged marriage."

I had a feeling this was coming, next will be Emmett and myself. A long time ago my father and Marcus sat the three of us down to explain that we'd be in arranged marriages. They even suggested that we save ourselves for our wives; Emmett and Jasper laughed, not taking it too serious, but I...I did. I don't know if they ever really listened but I just couldn't fuck around on my future wife. It was crazy; I haven't even met her yet.

I did watch a lot of porn growing up; however, which makes me laugh. I always had an itch to satisfy. Can you imagine? One of the most feared Cullen brothers is a fucking virgin? Who knows, maybe all three of us took them seriously?

"No shit? Who's the broad?" Emmett asks.

"Don't worry about that, now. Just get packed, we have business to attend to in Forks, Washington. Andrew hasn't paid up and is ignoring our phone calls," Carlisle says.

"That bitch thinks he can take my product and not pay for it, fuck nah. Edward, you've got this, right?" Marcus asks. He's the under-boss, along with my dad, and also happens to be my godfather.

I sit back, "Of course, do you want him gone or...?"

"No, just give him a message...a warning, and we'll set a time to meet," Marcus says while standing, "I need to pack."

"Hey, what's happening with Skinny?" Carlisle asks.

Emmett makes the Joker's smile across his face like earlier. "Edward made him look like the fucking Joker. Got him to talk and then slit his throat."

"Good, I got word that everything is taken care of with Black. New place, new setup. Riley says that Black loves the new place," Carlisle says.

Black isn't really much of a people person, it's kind of strange, but today is probably the first time he's left his place in over four years. He wasn't always that way. He used to be married and has three kids, but then his wife died and, in a way, so did he.

He will only deal with Riley, Diego, Jasper or myself; besides his kids. He will put up with Emmett if he has to, but Emmett is a big guy and intimidating even when he's not trying to be.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"How soon can you be ready?" Aro asks, speaking for the first time.

 ***TWC***

 **Bella's POV**

Every Sunday we go to church just like everyone else in the small town of Forks. "We must keep up appearances and show the people we are just like them so they won't be afraid of us." My father had told me the first time we went to church. I knew why they'd be afraid. I didn't need any explaining for that, even at the tender age of twelve.

At the age of fifteen, my mother explained to me how I'd need to keep myself pure for marriage and that one day my father would decide my future. At the time, I didn't think that fair; but I've come to terms with it, I think. I was just recently informed that everything has been set into motion. I will become Mrs. Cullen soon. I wasn't given much info on Mr. Cullen, I was in shock. I even blocked out his first name on accident, but I'm pretty sure I've heard of a Cullen family before. They're supposed to be here in a few days. I've already noticed a few people who aren't from here, probably security checking the place out and setting things up.

If hell exists then I'm pretty sure I'm going just because I hate church. It's boring to me. I sit in the very back where fewer people sit, with the minister's daughter, Angela Weber. She's nice, decent enough to hang out with but she's a major good girl, which is boring, and I like exciting. Who doesn't?

Halfway through the service, I hear the door softly open. I almost think I've heard things until someone slides into the pew next to me. No one ahead of us pays him any attention but Angela and I sure do. He's sexy, dressed in all black. He even comes off as dangerous. Confident. I'm immediately attracted to him; it's like a pull, I just want to slide a little closer.

Angela scoots to the end, clearly uncomfortable, and motions for me to join her. I shake my head no. I'm about two seats from the guy and I am not moving away.

I catch him smirking, having caught our exchange. He really is good looking; more than that, he's devilishly handsome with mischief in his green eyes. If he's a bodyguard for the Cullens, he can guard my body any day. Damn, he's yummy!

I can't even believe I'm openly watching him like this. Normally I shy away from men, boys; whatever.

"Hi," he says, softly.

My mouth falls open, but then I feel a tug on my hand and I yank it away, mouthing no to Angela. I scoot over a little closer to Mr. Yummy.

I cross my legs and wrinkle my nose at Angela before turning back to the man next to me. His eyes are on my legs, though I'm not very tall. I feel a blush creep up from my chest and into my face and his eyes follow that next. He gives me this crooked smirk and then winks at me. Hot damn.

I look down.

He turns his body towards mine a bit and leans against the armrest. I swear I can feel him watching me. I know he is; because, I'm watching him through the corner of my eye.

I should say something back.

I turn to watch him fully when I see his tongue peek out to wet his lips a little. I think I just melted. A puddle of goo; that's what I am. All words escape me.

He is dressed in a dark suit, crisp and clean; like a perfect gentleman. And, although his copper golden hair is a bit wild, he still looks handsome. He stands suddenly, to my disappointment, and starts making his way up to the front. The pastor stumbles on his words, which gets me to look away from the godlike creature. Pastor Weber stutters again, looking straight at Mr. Yummy.

They're face to face, and if I hadn't been watching Mr. Yummy so closely, I would have missed his fist fly towards the good minister. He gasps, clutching his throat, and nods before dropping to the floor. People around gasp, some even stand.

Mr. Yummy turns, straightens out his suit, and starts back down the aisle. As he passes me, he gives me a full-on crooked smile and winks once more. I can't help but smile back once he's gone and the door closes behind him. I turned back to the front, and Angela has already made her way up there.

Mr. Yummy just throat-punched Pastor Weber.

I make eye contact with my father, he shakes his head and tries to hold back a smile. That's when I realize I have my own smile on my face. I laugh to myself and look down. Who punches a pastor in the throat?

 ***TWC***

After helping my mom set the table for 6 people I make sure my dress is neat; wrinkle and spot-free.

"Are you nervous?" I give her a look. "Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question. It's just that you look so calm. When I learned I was to marry your father, I was so nervous, I threw up."

That stops my fidgeting. "You and Dad were arranged?" How did I not know that? They seemed so in love for as long as I can remember.

She turns and heads for the kitchen and I follow after her, "Of course. We all had arranged marriages. Our families believe in it greatly. That's not to say there haven't been scandals in the past. My uncle JR married three times, and none were arranged. It sure angered my Nana and Pops; they were very disappointed."

"Is that why they treat Lisa like she's not even there?" I ask and Mom nods. "Would I be treated differently if I refused an arranged marriage?"

She pauses, and gives me a cold look. "I don't even want to hear you talk that way. Who you are marrying, the Cullen family; they're very rich. But not only do they have money; they have respect and power, as well. You'll have a very good life with them. Don't question this, Isabella. "

"I was just asking..."

Mom cuts me off. "Don't _just ask_ , don't even have it on your mind. Who we've chosen for you is perfect. Now, help me finish setting the table."

 ***TWC***

I can hear talking on the other side of the kitchen door. Mom told me to wait fifteen seconds after hearing them to come out. After counting, I push the door open, and my tummy starts doing flips.

I meet light brown eyes with green flecks, the crooked smile that graces his lips sends butterflies to tummy. A strange, yet familiar, feeling.

He has messy brown hair that curls and I think maybe I'm staring too much.

The man next to him looks like a hard ass; dark brown hair and eyes, with a slight stubble across his jaw. The woman, who looks a bit like her son, or visa versa, is gorgeous. She has black hair that flips up at the ends like the hair styles back in the sixties.

My dad introduces us. "Isabella, these are Carlisle and Esme Cullen and their son, Jasper. Are you all hungry?"

 ***TWC***

"Do you have dreams, Isabella?" Jasper asks. They've all been talking; inconsequential chit chat, but I've been mostly quiet.

All eyes land on me, I don't like it. "I...um, actually," My mom gives me a dirty look, I quickly go on. "I don't know, I don't really have dreams."

"Everyone dreams," my mom says.

"I like that; your honesty," Jasper says, "It's okay to not know. You're young, you've got time."

For the first time tonight, I give a genuine smile.

"Would you like to join me for a walk?" Jasper asks. I nod. He helps me from the chair, which I really have to try hard not to roll my eyes at, and I lead him through the kitchen heading for the back door.

"So, what are your dreams?" I ask him once we're away from the door.

"I've always wanted a big family, how do you feel about that?"

"Kids; uh, yeah sure. One or two?"

He laughs, "Really, I thought more like four, or six, even."

"You dream of having four or six kids?" The way it comes out definitely shows shock.

He smiles and shrugs.

"When?" I ask him.

"When would I want to start having kids?" he asks, I nod. "Why not right away? We could grow up with our kids, still keep up with them and what not."

It makes sense, I've just never thought about it that way. "You look nervous," Jasper laughs. "How about we stop talking about babies for now and I take you out to a club in the city?"

"You do know I'm only eighteen?" I ask.

"Yeah, I know. I'll still get you in. I've got some business to take care of there so you can invite a girlfriend. You can celebrate your graduation... or the end of your single life?"

Both of those things make my stomach knot. A farewell to the life I once knew doesn't sound half bad.

"Would you have time to dance with me?" I ask.

"I'm not sure you'd want to dance with me in front of people. I'm not that great of a dancer, I'll probably embarrass you."

"What are you going to do then?" I know it's stupid to ask questions, I just can't help myself.

Jaspers lips make a tight line. "One day soon, I'll tell you everything."

"I know. I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to ask." I know better, and yet, I can never help myself.

"No, it's not stupid to be curious or to ask questions. It's just..."

I nod, "I know, Jasper. You don't have to tell me."

He smiles down at me. "I think I really like you."

"Oh yeah, in just a few hours, you've figured that out? What if it turns out I'm crazy?"

He laughs, "Aren't we all?"

The look in his eyes; I know it. He's crazy, and so am I, because I'm okay with that.

 ***TWC***

Jasper surprises me the next day at school. He decided to come pick me up. A man named Garrett would drive my car back home. We just hang out in my back yard all day and get to know each other a bit better.

I learn he has two brothers, Edward and Emmett, who are both younger than him. He's the oldest at twenty-three.

Edward is twenty-one and Emmett is nineteen.

They're the youngest guys in the "family" to have a name for themselves and are some of the most respected and feared men.

I also met Emmett. For a nineteen-year-old, he's terrifying and huge compared to the guys I go to school with.

"Will you stop staring at her?" Jasper tells him. "You've met her, now go."

"She's really pretty, you lucky bastard." Emmett says with a dimpled smile. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Are you trying to ask her out?" Jasper glares.

Laughing, I tell him, "Jasper invited me out. I'll be with him."

"Hell yeah, we should chill. I'll be there, too," he says before taking off, not waiting for my answer.

"I can't believe him," Jasper says watching the car disappear around the turn. "So, did you ask any of your friends out?"

I nod, walking to the back yard again. "Yes, I asked Adrian out."

Jasper pauses, "Um..."

I know exactly what he's thinking. "Adrian is one of my best friends. _She_ is excited to go out."

"Holy... Okay, fuck, that freaked me out." he says, running his fingers through his hair.

I bump his shoulder, and just smile.

 ***TWC***

After Jasper leaves I look back to my house. I can see movement near the kitchen window and I know my mom is just waiting to bombard me with questions.

I don't think I'm ready for that so I head for the gate. Just two blocks over is a park, and in the evening on a school night, it's always empty. It's a pretty decent place to escape to; I do so often, like right now.

I take a seat on the middle swing and sway back and forth for a while. The sky is light grey; clouds cluttering, promising rain soon, but it is peaceful. This time of day almost always is. Twilight.

I know I've only met with Jasper twice, but he seems normal enough. I'm happy he's not some quiet, boring guy. He always has something to say.

Another thought comes to mind, I wonder if I will see Mr. Yummy from the church again. He sure was beautiful, and crazy mad!

Who punches a minister? I'm still asking this question.

Beautiful madness, that is Mr. Yummy.

I notice a black SUV pull up along the curb next to the park. Jasper did say he would have someone watching me soon; you know, to keep me safe from the small town folks of Forks.

My tummy tightens when I see wild, copper-brown hair on the other side of the vehicle.

Mr. Yummy is here and he is coming this way.

"Hey," he calls out as he makes his way over. He leans against one of the poles to the swing set.

"Hi," I tell him.

"Didn't your ma tell you not to talk to strangers?" he smirks. I find a bit of courage and go with it.

"You're not that strange," I tell him, "Besides you're Mr-I-punched-the-pastor-in-the-throat-guy, so?" I shrug.

He smiles, "Yeah, that's me, but that's not my name."

"So, what is your name? I mean, so that you're not a stranger anymore," I ask

He licks his lips. "Masen," he says, "You can call me Masen."

"Masen?" It comes out a question, but it was just me testing it.

"Yep, so what should I call you, Miss-giggles-at-the-minister-who-just-got-throat-punched?"

I smile, I can't help it. "My friends call me B."

He nods, "B, not that it's truly my business, but what are you doing out here alone?"

I shrug, "Just didn't want to be around my mom at the moment. She's driving me nuts, lately."

"I can understand that." He straightens, and comes to sit next to me.

"You're going to break that swing." I tell him. He's muscled, almost thick; not fat, though.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asks, really sounding hurt.

I try not to smile, "No, you're just a giant."

"Good, I was about to drop to the floor and do a hundred push-ups."

"Oh, well, if you still need to don't let me stop you." I laugh, "I've heard it's easier with your shirt off."

"B, are you trying to get me naked?" he smiles.

I can feel myself blush and again his eyes follow it. "I...I seem to have lost my filter?"

"I'm okay with that." He laughs. And, that sound? I could listen to him laugh forever.

He has a great laugh.

"But, it takes a lot more than that to get me naked." His hand lightly taps my shoulder, playfully.

"What; two dates and a couple drinks?" No filter!

"Careful, B, you almost sound like you're asking me out now."

I feel like my smile is permanent right now.

He winks, but before he can say anything else his phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers and I hear the voice on the other end, though I don't hear what he says. "I'm chilling with B," he says, "A way beautiful girl," he pauses, and smiles over at me.

My heart is beating painfully hard against my chest.

"Seriously, you're pulling me away for that?" Suddenly, his face turns cold, angry; even I fear him right now and his anger isn't even directed at me. He turns away from me, "No, I can be there. Yeah, no, fuck you, too."

Danger! Dangerous!

Oh, but why is he so hot, maybe even hotter right now? I don't even realize he's not on the phone anymore.

"You're totally checking me out." He smiles, back to being cool and collected.

"You called me beautiful?"

He nods.

"I did. You are beautiful; deep, chocolate-brown eyes and your fucking legs? Mmmmm." I giggle nervously. "Damn, Giggles, what I wouldn't give to see those legs bare again."

My face and my chest are hot. "Well," I actually found my voice, "I'd invite you back to church, but I don't think Mr. Weber would be pleased."

"Fuck Andrew Weber, but don't worry, Giggles, we'll see each other again." He stands up and moves directly in front of me. His hands grip the chains just above my head and he leans down, only a few inches away.

"Do me a favor, B. Go home. Forks isn't safe right now."

"Why, because of the Cullen family?" I ask.

He inches a tad closer. "Go home, and be safe. I'll see you soon," he says. His smell is intoxicating and it envelops me.

I find myself leaning close.

"Good-bye, B."

"Bye, Masen," leaves my lips in a whisper, and then he is gone, walking back to his SUV.

 ***TWC***

Jasper suggested that I bring a friend with me when we went out, so I asked Adrian to come along, and she just got here.

"Seriously? That's what you're wearing?" I ask the second I open the door.

Adrian is in a short, skin tight, black dress and her boobs look like they're going to pop out any second now. Her hair is amazing, though; curling perfectly just past her shoulders.

"Don't talk shit, look at all the skin you're showing." She waves a hand at me. Yeah, I'm showing skin. I'm wearing a black crop top and a matching skirt with thigh high boots.

"I look good," I say, looking down at myself. "And so do you." I smile at her.

"Yes, we both look hot," she says just as a knock sounds on the other side of the door. Since Adrian's back is to the door, she turns and answers it.

Jasper is here, wearing dark blue jeans and a black v-neck shirt with a suit jacket over it and his wavy hair tied back.

"Am I supposed to take you out like that?" he smiles, openly checking me out.

I have to look away, embarrassed. I hate how I can't take a compliment.

"Jasper, this is Adrian, my friend." I decide to introduce them, anything to take the attention off of me.

Jasper greets her with a handshake and that's when I realize Adrian is stuck. She's just staring at him. I snap my fingers at her and she finches.

"Damn, my bad. Hi. Do you have any brothers?" she says making us laugh.

"I do. But trust me, they are crazy and a bit hard to handle," he says. "So, are we ready to go?"

 ***TWC***

The second we walk in, I can feel the floor vibrating from the music and the atmosphere is tense with excitement.

Jasper has an arm possessively around me and we follow Adrian over to the bar. She orders two Long Island iced teas. I don't normally drink, but when I do, Adrian is in charge of whatever it is.

"Are you going to dance for me, pretty girl?" Jasper asks, pulling me closer.

My hips have been slightly swaying to the music since we've been here. "Do you want to dance with me?"

His eyes are hooded but he shakes his head, "Maybe later, I have a meeting to attend down in the basement. I should only be gone for an hour."

Two men catch my attention. They're dressed in three piece suits, but have removed their jackets, leaving only their vests over their shirts. One is even wearing a fedora.

"Jazz?" I say uncertainly. It's my first time calling him that, but it feels right. The way his eyes light up tells me it's okay, "Are those the guys you're meeting?"

He turns to look and nods, "I'll be back," he leans forward and lightly kisses my cheek. "Behave. If you need anything or if you need me, tell Al, he's the bartender."

I watch him go and not once does he turn back to me; and for some odd reason, that bothers me.

"Are we ready to get fucked up?!" Adrian asks, overly excited.

I force a smile and nod, "Let's do this."

I don't drink. So, after one and a half of these, you can bet your sweet ass I'm feeling good. The deep bass in the music is vibrating through my body and I can feel it coursing through my veins.

Adrian's booty is grinding against my crotch right now. I swear, this club is a grinding club and other bodies are so close to us, all crowded together. I almost don't know where mine begins and theirs end.

"Fancy seeing you here, B." I hear clearly, whispered into my ear. I would know that voice anywhere after yesterday.

Adrian doesn't even realize I've left her.

"Masen," I say, goosebumps ghosting across my skin as his hands slide across my waist.

"Mind if I join you, Giggles?" he asks.

I don't know how long Jasper's been gone, but I haven't danced with anyone other than Adrian. I really want to dance with Masen.

"Not at all." I find myself saying with a smile, and he pulls me closer. The crowd erupts in cheers when a different song comes on. I catch a smirk across Masen's lips. He spins me around so fast; the next thing I know, we're grinding like the others.

His large, warm hands are on the bare skin of my waist. He's helping me move my hips like I've never moved them before. I feel like we're doing something intimate, sexual; something that should be done behind closed doors.

I catch Adrian's eyes, she's watching us as she moves with a guy who almost looks to be humping her. Without warning, I feel Masen's lips on my neck, and I'm learning back into him, his entire body pressed against mine. A soft moan escapes my lips, and he gently bucks his hips against me.

"I love the way you feel against me. You fit perfectly," he whispers into my ear. "You should be mine," he growls.

"We can't," I tell him, unsure if he can hear me.

"I know."

"You do?" I ask. He turns me around, his eyes are hooded; dark green, and he keeps looking at my lips.

"Really," I say, "I'm...saving myself for my future husband." It's embarrassing, but it's true.

His lips touch my ear as he leans close to talk. "It's okay, I'm saving myself, too, for my future wife."

I step back and glare. Before he can stop me, I turn and leave. I get to the hall where there are bathrooms and less noise when I feel him behind me.

"B, wait, what's wrong?" he asks.

I turn to face him, "I won't put up with being teased," I tell him. "No matter how hot you are, I'm serious, I'm saving myself."

He glares down at me. "Teasing you? You think I'm not serious? I took a vow, B, I'll only have sex with my future wife. As much as I want to fucking ravish you right now, it's not possible."

He backs me into a corner. With every other word he said he'd take a step forward.

"Okay," I say, "I believe you."

He seems to relax a little, and then his eyes turn back to that smoldering dark green color. It's nearly black.

"I really want to ravish you. I've never felt this strong of a pull to a woman before. I want to taste every inch of your body, B, starting with your mouth."

Before either of us knew it, Masen had picked me up, causing me to slightly expose myself to him when I spread my legs before wrapping them around his waist. He leans me up against the wall to help support my weight and his hand runs up my body. I moan, and I know it went straight to his crotch. His lips brush against mine, and goosebumps cross along my flesh. I want him, so badly, to just kiss me already.

"B, tell me to stop," he begs.

My hands go from the breadth of his shoulders, up his neck, and into his hair. He has ignited something inside me, it's small but powerful and I let it lead me.

"No," leaves my lips before he's crushing his to mine.

I gasp when his hips thrust into me and he bites my bottom lip before sucking it in and massaging it with his tongue.

"B!" I hear behind Masen, but he doesn't let up. "B, your boyfriend is back, and he is looking for you!"

"Shit!" I groan.

"Boyfriend?" Masen asks.

I drop down, "It's... it's complicated."

The ladies' bathroom door opens and Adrian is pushing Masen and me inside.

"Oh, hey," I hear Adrian on the other side. The bathroom is surprisingly empty. "No, she just went in there... yeah."

Masen steps closer to me, "Whats going to happen now?"

I turn to face him, "I wish I could kiss you again, but..."

He cuts me off. "Just do it one more time, before saying goodbye," he says, stepping into my space.

 _Just do it_. "One more time," I mumble before closing the space between us. He presses me hard against the sink, yet his lips are soft, gentle. This kiss, I'll never forget this kiss. It's so deep, I can feel it in every bone in my body, straight down to my toes. Masen will forever be seared into my mind.

"I'm sorry, B, we have to go." Adrian says, "Wait here for a minute, please," she tells Masen once he pulls away from me.

Adrian takes my hand and pulls me away, the last thing I hear before the door shuts is Masen's whispered, "B," and the door closes.

Adrian stops us at a table. "Here, loosen up a bit." she hands me the rest of her drink. I guzzle it, and she fixes my hair and skirt.

"Okay, you're good, aren't you?" I nod.

"Nothing happened, we're good," I tell her. She loops her arm through with mine and then we're headed for the bar.

I spot Jasper immediately, wearing a smile for me.

 ***TWC***

 **Edward's POV**

I can't get her out of my mind. The way she felt against my body. The way she tastes; her skin and mouth. What the hell is wrong with me? I've never been whipped over a girl before. I wish I knew her real name and I wish she knew mine. Maybe I can talk to my father and Marcus. Ask them to meet with her, give her a chance. What am I thinking? I don't even know her, she could be a psycho bitch.

Fuck it, if I can't get her out of my head tonight, I'll talk to them.

"Hey! Where the fuck have you been for the past two days?" Jasper asks the second I get in his car. "You missed the fucking meeting at the club, and more importantly, you missed meeting my future wife."

"I'll meet her. Get off my ass, I've been busy." That's kind of a lie, I skipped the meeting to dance with B. Then yesterday I had to talk myself out of going to find her and running away with her. Maybe if I talk her into marrying me, we could run off to a little chapel and when we come back there wouldn't be shit they could do. We don't believe in divorce.

"Hey, fucker, you here?" Jasper pops me on the shoulder.

I pop him one right back and he glares at me. "Little bitch, don't fucking hit me if you can't take it back," I growl at him. He ruined my thought about B, that's why I stayed away yesterday, I can't focus.

"Are you listening now?" he asks, I nod. "Jesse said he saw you dancing with some bitch the other night."

"Fuck Jesse."

"Is it true, you've been shacked up with some tramp? What happened to what Dad and Marcus said when we were younger? Ow, motherfucker!" I popped him one again.

"Don't call her names, you don't even know her. No, I haven't been shacked up with B." I tell him. "I took them seriously so leave me alone."

"B, what's that stand for, B..." I glare at him and he stutters to a stop.

"I don't know, I only know her by B."

"And let me guess, she knows you as Masen." Yeah, my brother knows me.

"Shut it, let's just get back to Forks." I tell him, watching the forest turn into a green wall as Jasper steps on it.

 ***TWC***

"All of us living under one roof again is weird." Jasper says as we walk into the kitchen where Carlisle, Marcus, Esme, Emmett, Garrett, and Riley all sit around the island. It really isn't that weird, we're all together most of the time as it is.

"Where have you been, Edward?" Marcus asks.

"Uh, can we have a minute, alone?" I look to him and my father. Without a word they both stand up and head for the back office. My father sits behind the desk and Marcus stands behind him.

"What's going on, Edward? Where have you been?" Carlisle asks.

"Friday, I went dancing with a girl. As crazy as it sounds, I sort of met her at church the day I gave Andrew Weber your message," I come right out with it. "And we hung out at a park after that."

They share a look, they don't say anything but I know they've just communicated something. "Who is she?" Carlisle asks.

"And why do you feel the need to bring her up? Marcus asks.

"Please tell me you haven't broken your vow," Carlisle adds.

I flip him off. Why does everyone have to think that? "I only know her as B, she knows me as Masen. No, I haven't had sex with her, but she's driving me insane. I can't get her out of mind. I've never had this problem before."

"Are you sure you didn't have sex with her?" Marcus asks, trying to hide his smile.

"You sound pussy-whipped, son." Carlisle laughs; he doesn't even try to hide it.

"We danced, we made out; that was it." I glare at both of them.

"Alright, don't kill us; that's your murder look. What are we supposed to do? You know you can't date her, you're going to have an arranged marriage like your brother," Carlisle says.

"Well, it sounds crazy, but can't you look into her?" I ask.

"It doesn't work that way." Carlisle says.

"But, we can look into her. Find out who B really is just to see who has our boy so damned pussy-whipped without giving it up," Marcus says, pulling the laptop off of the desk and opening it up. I sit up straighter. "You were at Trinity?" I nod. "I'll check the footage, get a facial recognition, we'll find out who she is."

Carlisle stands, letting Marcus have a seat. "There's Jasper," Marcus says, "And there's Edward...oh shit."

"Oh shit?" Carlisle asks, "Oh shit!"

"Oh shit, what?" I ask, feeling antsy.

"B, that's her?" Marcus turns the computer to me. I smile a little, it's a still of her walking away from me, I nod. "This is Isabella Swan, your brother's soon-to-be fiancée."

"No, fuck no." I shake my head, "Jasper can't marry her."

"Aro has already arranged it." Carlisle says.

"With the wrong Cullen. What's the big deal if it's me and not him? B will still become a Cullen," I argue.

Marcus shrugs, "I see his point. As long as she's married into the family does it really matter which Cullen?"

"Marcus, that's not what he needs to hear. Jasper is really into her. What about what he wants?" Carlisle scolds. "If you really like the girl, why didn't you tell her your real name?"

"It's habit to tell people I'm Masen. I just didn't think we'd see each other again after the park."

"Carlisle and I will talk things over, don't tell Jasper anything yet." Marcus says causing me to smile.

"There's nothing to discuss, don't fill him with false hope." Carlisle gets annoyed. Dad and Marcus argue a lot, and Dad says Marcus spoils me too much; we don't see it that way.

"Carlisle, look at that smile. He's smiled more right now, just talking about her, than he has in the past ten years. We can't _not_ discuss this," Marcus tells him.

I stand up, "I'll stay quiet, but make a decision, soon."

 ***TWC***

 **Bella's POV**

Guilt and pleasure have invaded my mind. I'm having dinner with Jasper and his family tonight and I'm nervous. A knock on my bedroom door startles me. I'm even more surprised when Jasper pops his head into my room. "Jazz?"

"Isabella, your mom let me up. Is everything okay?" Jasper asks.

I nod, peeking at the clock. I realize I'm late. Ready but late. "I'm sorry. I'm fine, I just lost track of time." I stand up.

"You look beautiful," he says, coming closer.

I'm wearing a dark blue dress, it's nothing special but I love it. "Thank you."

"There's something I've been wanting to do, to try." he says, coming to a stop right in front of me. "May I?"

I hate that, guys who ask. It makes me think about it, and if I think about it, I'll freak myself out and end up saying no.

But, before I can freak out he's leaning toward me and placing his lips on mine. It's sweet, soft, and... comfortable. I wish I could feel what I felt with Masen, but I don't. It's just comfortable, easy.

He steps back and smiles, I like his smile and mine is automatic. "Ready to go?"

"Ready..."

 ***TWC***

"Where is everyone?" Jasper nearly whines as we walk into the kitchen of his house.

Esme ignores him and comes over to give me a hug. "It's so nice to see you again," she says and kisses my cheek.

"It smells amazing in here, do you need any help?" I ask.

She smiles, "I have everything covered, thank you."

"Isabella!" A loud, booming voice sounds from the back hallway.

"Emmett," I giggle. His happiness is contagious, I swear.

"You remember me!"

"You're kind of unforgettable," I laugh as he gives me a giant hug.

"Will you back off?" Jasper tells him.

"Seriously, I'm just hugging my future sister. One way or another you're going to be a part of my family." Emmett squeezes me a little tighter before letting me go.

Jasper looks confused over what was just said and I'm beginning to feel confused, too. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asks.

I hear more laughing behind Emmett and spot Carlisle with another man I've never met, and I think someone else is behind them.

"Isabella, I want you to meet Marcus."

My stomach tightens with nerves. I've heard of Marcus. He and Carlisle are both under-bosses. Then, my stomach _really_ tightens, flips and drops when I see who is behind him.

"Masen..." leaves my lips so low only Emmett hears me.

"No," Emmett whispers into my ear. "Edward."

Confusion hits me at first until I realize that Masen is Edward, Jasper's brother. He steps right in front of me and gives me a crooked smile. "Hey, B."

"B, what are you...motherfucker, _Isabella_ is B?!" Jasper shouts.

I glare at Masen, or..."Edward?"

"Yeah," he responds. Then my fist comes out so fast, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to, and I punch him in the face.

I hear a gasp, and others laughing.

"You're B, you're the girl he's been seeing?" Jasper asks.

"I, we've hung out, but I didn't know..."

"How about some privacy? Isabella, would you like to come to my back office?" Carlisle asks.

That's when I realize everyone is watching me, including some of their men. I nod and follow him to his office. "Have a seat on the couch."

I sit in the middle seat. Jasper sits on my left and Edward sits on my right. What the hell did I get myself into?

Carlisle and Marcus pull the two chairs in front of the desk over to face us. I feel like we're a bunch of naughty kids who just got caught doing something we weren't supposed to. I feel Edward's hand brush across mine, sending a shock of warmth through my entire body. I put both of my hands in my lap.

"What should we do?" Carlisle asks Marcus.

I tug on my dress, somewhat nervous. "I messaged Charles, he should be here soon."

"You called my dad?" I nearly choke. Now I really feel like I'm in trouble. Just as I asked, a light knock sounded on the door.

Marcus answers it, "Charles, thank you for joining us. Come in."

"What's going on?" my dad asks, looking to all of us.

"What's going on is Edward has asked for arrangements to be made with him instead." Marcus says. I know my eyes are wide as I turn to look at Edward. He's already watching me, no smiles or joking around. He looks very serious.

"Fuhgeddaboudit!" Jasper shouts, making me jump.

"Jasper," Marcus throws him a cold stare and Jasper's jaw clenches. "It seems, Charles, that Edward and Isabella met before today. They apparently met at church."

Carlisle and Marcus both give Edward a disbelieving look.

"Yes, I remember seeing them sitting together in the back," my dad says. I wasn't aware he'd seen that. Either way, we never actually spoke to each other.

"Told you I wasn't lying," Edward says.

"I thought everything was final. Isabella is to marry Jasper," my dad says.

Carlisle shrugs, "We've discussed everything with Aro. He sees no problem with Isabella marrying Edward, just as long as she becomes a Cullen. Nothing is final between Jasper and Isabella."

"This is bullshit!" Jasper stands. "She's supposed to be with me."

"Have you proposed?" Marcus asks.

"You know I haven't, but I plan to."

I can't help but look back to Edward. He's watching me again; his hand reaches up and he starts twirling my hair around his fingers. "What do you want, B?" he asks.

It's the first time anyone has asked that.

 _What do I want_?

Jasper seems to be talking my father's ear off and he's nodding along. "Isabella, I promised your hand in marriage to _Jasper_ Cullen, not Edward Cullen."

"Isabella, please, I'm not mad at you. I can forget all of this ever happened," Jasper says coming back to me.

"Can _you_?" Edward asks me.

"You fucking bastard, stop touching her," Jasper growls.

I stand up and push past all of them. I can't take all of the yelling, the questions, the stuffiness; it's all becoming too much.

I don't stop until I'm outside in the back yard.

"Are you alright?" Esme asks, I didn't even see her at first. "My boys can be quite the handful. Are they giving you a choice?"

Of course she knows. "My father says Jasper. Carlisle and Marcus don't exactly care."

"Oh, they do, they just don't know how to show it. I know you've only known my boys a week, but who does your heart want?"

"Aren't you worried about me tearing them apart?"

"I am, but they're big boys; they'll learn to get over it," she says and then waits for her earlier question to be answered.

Who does my heart want?

Jasper is sweet, kind and he listens really well. He feels good to be around, it's easy. Being with him would be the easiest thing in the world.

Edward... ignites something crazy inside of me. He's passion, danger, excitement, caring and honesty, sort of; I mean, we both gave different names, but he does, strangely, make me feel safe. I want his extraordinary touch, setting me ablaze.

Neither is forgettable, sure; but there's one that will always be seared into my mind forever.

"You have this dreamy look in your eyes, one of them got to you bad," Esme laughs, making me smile.

"Yeah, one of them really did."

"So does that mean you've made up your mind?"

"I don't want to go against or hurt anyone."

"We're all adults here; well, maybe not Emmett." She pauses and smiles, "He's a bit immature but, everything will work out how it's supposed to. I'll help in any way I can," she nudges my arm, making me smile again.

"B?" I hear from the door.

"Yeah?" I straighten up.

Esme smothers a laugh, "I'll be inside if you need anything," she pats my shoulder.

"I know all of this is insane," he says after his mom is gone. "And maybe I'm insane, but you're all I can think about. You've been stuck in my head, the way you make me feel. I am willing to risk everything to find out if you're it for me, I just need you to give me a chance."

"My dad..." I don't know why I have to hide behind him, I shouldn't.

"I talked it out with Charles. He's willing to wait. Please, just give us a chance?" He touches my jaw. "I know you feel it, too."

"It scares me."

"Me, too. It scares the hell out of me and Edward Cullen doesn't get scared."

I look back to the house, and I can see the others waiting inside through the window.

He's made me feel more alive in one night, with one kiss, than I've ever felt in my entire eighteen years of life; and I longed to _live_.

"Okay, I'll give us a chance."

 **A/N:** **Please leave the writer encouragement in the form of a review and a thank you for entering our contest.**


End file.
